Love till death
by Ceso
Summary: Lily teases a girl and is forced to face the penalty. She has to go to Hogwarts, but not as her popualr self, but as a nerd. Her headmaster says its time for her to learn how it feels to be on the 'other side'. Will she change?
1. To Hogwarts

Love Till Death  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful autumn day as the scarlet train of Hogwart's soared down the tracks. Too girls sat in one of the lonely compartments. It was their first time to Hogwart's. They were in their seventh year.  
  
The first girl had beautiful red hair the traveled down her back to slightly above her waist. It was a magnificent coppery red colour. Her eyes were a perfect green colour that didn't support any colour but green. She had a body to kill for. It was slim and toned and had curves in all the right places. Her legs were slim and shapely from dancing, which was her passion.  
  
Her friend had shiny blonde hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were very peculiar. They were a powder pink colour. Like her friend, she too danced and had a killer body.  
  
The compartment door opened and a man walked in. he had shoulder length greasy black hair, and piercing black eyes. He looked to be in his early forties. The girls eyed each other wearily before turning back to the greasy man.  
  
He eyed them up and down before speaking, "My name is Professor Snape," Both girls sized him up before the red haired girl spoke.  
  
"Lily Evans," she said in a clear bell like voice. "And this, "She pointed to the blonde girl, "Is Elayna William's,"  
  
The man nodded, as if already expecting this. He dug into his pockets and pulled out an off white coloured letter. He handed it too the red haired girl.  
  
Lily scanned the letter briefly before handing it too the blonde haired girl. The Blonde haired girl looked over the letter too before sticking it in her pocket.  
  
"We are happy to have you at Hogwarts, "The man sneered, "The headmaster has asked that I tell you a little about what you are to do," He said. His voice was cracked and sickly.  
  
Both girls nodded slowly, as if considering. Professor Snape didn't wait, "You are to dress as a lower classed woman. Do as you wish, pimples, hair colour, anything," He said.  
  
The girls looked at each other, both regretting their decisions. It had all started last year, at Salem's school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily and Elayna had been walking down the hallway, when a rather plump girl bumped into them. Lily's stuff had scattered all over the hall. Being mad they had began insulting the girl, without realizing that their headmaster stood behind them listening.  
  
As a punishment he had told them he would be sending them to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but not as themselves, but as two very ugly girls. He had said it was time they figured out what it felt like being on the 'other side' as he referred to it as.  
  
And now here they were. Professor Snape stood, "If you need anything, then call and I will assist you," he said before walking out the door, in a swish of black.  
  
Elayna groaned and fell over sideways. Her blonde hair spread out. Lily stood and took out her wand.  
  
"Now?" Elayna asked.  
  
"Yes now," Lily replied, "Might as well get used to it. Professor Minyic said that we could take the spell off it we wished the practice dancing though." Lily said thoughtfully.  
  
"This is going to be terrible," Elayna said as she stood up. Lily smiled evilly and held her wand up towards Elayna, "I get to do you first!" she declared then muttered a couple of spells.  
  
Elayna turned and looked into the mirror that sat in the corner in the compartment. She blanched visibly. Her once proud blonde hair was short and cropped. It was completely uneven. Her beautiful eyes now were a dull pink colour, which almost made her look as though she had pink eye. Her body, once curvy and tanned, was white and plump. She also suspected she had been shrunk slightly.  
  
Elayna turned to Lily, "My turn," she said with a vengeful look.  
  
Lily gulped and waited as Elayna performed a similar spell. She turned and looked in the mirror. Her hair was instead of a bounteous red, a scarecrow orange colour. It was thick yet wispy. Her eyes, Elayna had not touched. They still were a beautiful. Her body was thin and supported only the tiniest of curves. She could have been mistaken for anorexic.  
  
Lily turned and looked at Elayna, "Well it doesn't look as bad as I thought I would."  
  
"No, I decided to leave your eyes because I love how beautiful they are. Besides unlike you I decided to be somewhat nice," Elayna declared. Lily smirked and rolled her eyes.  
  
Lily suddenly stopped and glanced at Elayna, "Do you feel that?" she asked.  
  
Elayna nodded, "Yes, it feels like were slowing down.we must be at Hogwarts." She said.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
They waited for the train to come to a complete stop before opening their compartment door. Ignoring the distasteful looks they were receiving they made their way out the train doors. They soon were placed in carriages and hauled up to Hogwarts.  
  
Lily had to admit, Hogwart's was an impressive Castle. It stood proudly overlooking a somewhat large pond. Unfortunately she didn't have to much time to brood on it before she inside the immense castle.  
  
"Right this way please," an elderly woman said. "Girls, please follow me," she said. Lily and Elayna walked towards her. She nodded her head in acknowledgment. Elayna and Lily followed her as the doors to the great hall opened. People stared at them with disgust.  
  
Lily had to admit she had never been looked at in such a way. It was odd but she felt somewhat hurt by it.  
  
Elayna nudged her and gave her a small comforting smile, as if to say, if they only knew. Lily gave her a small smile in return, but nothing else, because they had arrived at the front of the hall.  
  
In front of them stood a tattered old hat and a stool. Lily raised her eyebrow at the hat but said nothing.  
  
The woman then motioned for one of them to sit. Elayna stood forward first.  
  
"Please sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat onto your head. The hat will sort you into a house." She said as she removed the hat from the stool. Elayna sat on the stool.  
  
The woman was then about to place the hat on her head when Elayna stopped her.  
  
"Er.I suppose that hat has sorted every person who now sits here?" She said. The woman gave her a funny look, but nodded. "Then I must ask, have you sterilized it? Because I most defiantly--." Elayna was cut off as the hat was placed on her head rather roughly.  
  
It took a couple of seconds before the hat shouted out loud and clear, "Gryffendore!" as the hat was taken off her head Elayna gracefully bounced off the stool and proceeded to rearrange her hair. The woman coughed. Elayna seemed to get the hint, because she then headed to the table, were a couple of people were clapping and sat down.  
  
Lily was next. She plopped herself down onto the stool and waited as the hat descended onto her head.  
  
"Hmm" came a small voice in her head, "Courageous.yes.yet powerful. You would do well in Slytherine." It said. Lily vaguely remembered, that Professor Snape had said that his own house had been Slytherine. "Not Slytherine, not Slytherine," she muttered.  
  
"No?" Said the hat. "Better be GRYFFENDORE" it yelled the last part out clearly. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and ran down and sat next to Elayna. Elayna smiled encouragingly, "This is wonderful! At least were in the same house," she said.  
  
"Ahem," came a cracked voice from behind them. They turned to see Professor Snape standing behind them with a boy, who bore a large resemblance to him.  
  
"I'm sure first days can be hard, I suggest you allow my son, Serveus Snape to show you around," He said. Lily glanced at Professor Snape's son and shuddered. Greasy hair seemed to run in the family.  
  
"Ya right, No greasy Slytherine's going to be showing a Griffendore around, " An extremely good looking boy with glasses said, then added so that only those close enough to him could hear, "No matter how ugly they are."  
  
Lily heard what he said let out a scream of rage. She grabbed the nearest thing to her , which happened to be a large tankard of pumpkin juice and threw it all over the boy. Lily then turned on her heel and stormed out of the Hall, unaware that everyone had seen the little performance.  
  
"Lily! Wait up! Arg Lily! We don't even know were the stupid common room is!" Elayna yelled, while silently cursing her pudgy legs.  
  
Lily groaned at her friend's intelligence. Why was Elayna always right? She slowed down to a walk, then finally stopped. She chuckled to herself as she heard Elayna come to a halt besides her panting.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked. Elayna glared at her. "Hah Hah, your so funny. Now then, were the hell is this fricken common room?" Elayna demanded.  
  
"Um excuse me?"  
  
Lily and Elayna both whirled around to find a small, plump brown haired girl looking at the shyly. Elayna opened her mouth Lily and Elayna both whirled around to find a small, plump brown haired girl looking at the shyly. Elayna opened her mouth, obviously to tell the girl to mind her own business, but Lily quickly covered her mouth and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Yes?" She said pleasantly. The girl blushed faintly before speaking up. "Um, my names Nicole, and um, I'm a Gryffendore like you. Um I-i h-heard wh-hat J-james Pot-tter said. Y-you should j-just ignore h-him, c-cause h- he's m-mean l-like that,"  
  
Lily winced at the stutter the girl had. It was a slow and agonizing thing. She eyed Elayna who was staring at the girl like she had grown another head or something.  
  
"Can you uh give us a second?" Lily said. Before the girl had a chance to say anything, they took off around the corner.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Elayna hissed. Lily rolled her eyes, "Elayna, you don't understand? We NEED this girl. She obviously know Hogwarts, and by the looks of it, we aren't going to be making friends any time soon!" Lily growled.  
  
Elayna frowned then slowly nodded, "Ya, ya, okay you're right, as usual."  
  
Lily smiled and pushed her around the corner, "come on Elayna, you should know by now, I'm always right!" She laughed.  
  
Nicole looked at then shyly. Elayna's face suddenly turned for glare to sweet cheerful. "Hi! My name's Elayna and this is my friend Lily. We're from Salem's." She said unusually cheerfully.  
  
Nicole smiled, "I-it's n-nice t-to m-met y-you, I-I'll s-show y-you t-to t- the c-common r-room," she said, then turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Lily smiled happily at Elayna, "Come on Sunshine, let's go!" She giggled and ran after Nicole, leaving Elayna to glare after her, until she too ran after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY it's done!! I'm so happy lol.  
  
OKAY I'M SORRY to anyone who has taken offense to this story. Just to let you know it's going to be like this for a very long time so uhh ya. Like I said I'm sorry, and nothing in here is meant to offend anyone -_-``` gawd I'm going to get flamed for this arent I? Lol  
  
Anywho, I hope you enjoyed ^-^ 


	2. Charms

Hey ppl! Whoa, like 5 mintues after I up this story up I got a review, I was so happy ^-^ so thanx!  
  
Okay I don't own harry potter, but I do own Elayna and any other character you don't recognize, so ya, lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily and Elayna followed Nicole down the hallway. They stopped at a large room that was filled with staircases. Nicole began climbing the first set, "B-be c-careful o-of t-the s-stairs, t-they l-like t-to c-change," she stuttered.  
  
Lily and Elayna followed the girl up 5 sets of stairs, before they finally reached a hallway, which brought them to a picture of a fat woman and a dead end.  
  
"Arg! Good going! Now look were we are," Elayna snapped at Nicole, who looked ready to burst into tears. Lily felt a pang of sympathy towards the girl.  
  
"Elayna, calm down, I think she knows were she's going," Lily said calmly. Nicole looked at her gratefully before turning towards the portrait. Elayna shot her an odd look before turning back to Nicole.  
  
"L-lemon d-drop p-pie," Nicole said to the painting. Elayna rolled her eyes, "Gawd, your mental" she said cruelly.  
  
Suddenly the portrait swung open to reveal a large room. Nicole smiled uneasily before turning and walking into the room. Lily frowned at Elayna, "Try and be nice," she said before walking past Elayna.  
  
"Wow" Lily said as she walked into the room. It was a very impressive room, she had to admit, "It's so.red"  
  
"And gold," Elayna said as she walked into the room, also admiring it. Nicole beamed, obviously happy that they were impressed, "T-this w-way t-to t-the g-girls d-dormitories," She said before taking off up another set of stairs.  
  
Lily groaned, "No more stair please."  
  
Elayna walked past her and smacked her on the shoulder, "Come on lily, it's only a couple more stairs." She said before disappearing up the stairs. Lily followed slowly.  
  
The rooms were filled with beds, pictures and personal possessions. "Y- your s-stuff h-has a-already b-been b-brought u-up f-for y-you," Nicole said, "T-those b-beds a-are y-yours," She pointed to a couple of beds off in the corner. Elayna walked over to one of the beds and sat on it, "Comfy," she stated.  
  
Lily walked over to her luggage and pulled out a cage, which contained a beautiful white owl. Lily had a thing for white owls.  
  
Elayna's cat purred happily as it saw Elayna. It was a beautiful longhaired black cat with pink eyes. Lily sighed as she stroked her owl, "Gawd it's been a long day," she said.  
  
Nicole stood awkwardly by the door. Lily eyed her slightly. She did admit that she felt bad for the girl, if she didn't have that stutter and lost a bit of weight, she could have been very popular. Lily closed her eyes, "Were are your friends Nicole?" She said.  
  
Nicole looked surprised for a second before looking down at the ground sadly, "I-I h-haven't g-got a-any," she said.  
  
Lily sat up, "Why not?" she asked.  
  
"T-the M-maurders m-made f-fun o-of m-my s-stutter, a-and n-now n-no o-one w-wants t-to b-be s-seen w-with m-me a-any m-more." Nicole said sadly.  
  
To everyone's surprise Elayna, who had been listening from her bed, stood and walked over to Nicole and hugged her, "Well that's all about to change, your going to hang out with Lily and I," she stated. Lily was surprise, but quickly recovered, "That's right Nicole! You can hang out with us!" Lily smiled encouragingly at the girl.  
  
Nicole blushed heavily, "D-do y-you m-mean I-it?" she said.  
  
"Of course we do!" Elayna smiled.  
  
"T-thank y-you! I-I'd l-love t-to s-stay a-around, b-but I-I h-have t-to f- finish m-my h-home w-work," Nicole said before bouncing out of the room. Lily turned to Elayna, who was staring at the spot were Nicole had left, "Wow" Lily said.  
  
Elayna pried her eyes away from the door, "Hmm? Wow what?" She said.  
  
"Y-you were nice to her!" Lily gasped. Elayna walked over to Lily's bed and sat down on the edge of it. "D-do you think we were like this at school? Gawd lily, could you imagine what it would be like to have no friends?" She said sadly, shaking her head.  
  
"Nicole's such a nice person, it's so weird that no one likes her," Lily said.  
  
Elayna sighed and looked at Lily, "I meant it, you know, I really do want to hang out with her," Elayna said.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded, "Me too," she said. Elayna stood up, "Gawd I can't wait till this whole thing blows over, then we can go back to being ourselves." Elayna smiled at the though.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily groaned as she ran. She had over slept by twenty minutes. Damn Elayna hadn't even bothered to wake her up! Lily burst into the classroom. Her Charms teacher eyed her reprovingly, but said nothing.  
  
Elayna sat with Nicole in one of the desks. It was actually kind of funny, the way people were looking at, like she was an idiot for sitting with Nicole. Elayna grinned at Lily, obvious aware of the looks she was getting.  
  
Lily smiled back, then plopped into an empty desk. Suddenly the door burst open again and in walked that same boy that had made fun of her yesterday. He looked around for some were to sit, but the only available place was were Lily was sitting. He scowled, then sat down beside Lily who was also scowling.  
  
The charms teacher then began teaching. Lily felt James's eyes on her. She became very annoyed as he continued staring at her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What the fuck are you staring at four-eyes?" she hissed under her breath. The boys eye's went wide with surprise. Lily snorted, the idiot probably had never been insulted like that before.  
  
Lily suddenly remembered what Nicole had said. The boy's name was James Potter. Potter. Were had she heard that before?  
  
"Not much ugly," he snapped. Lily rolled her eyes, "Gawd, took you long enough." She said.  
  
James look pissed. Lily glared at him before looking back at the teacher.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" James hissed. Lily turned back to him. "You!" she said.  
  
"We'll that was original!" he said. Lily frowned, "Why are you even talking to me?" she asked.  
  
"Because you ruined my school outfit last night!" He said angrily.  
  
Lily pouted slightly, "Aww, did I really?"  
  
James said nothing.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, were you waiting for me to give a damn?" Lily said. She turned back to the teacher, "Leave me alone Four-eye's"  
  
"You know you should be more respectful," James said calmly. Lily rolled her eyes, "Why? I don't honestly want to be your friend, and I don't honestly want to be popular at this god forsaken place!" Lily said, glaring,  
  
James eyed her up and down, "That's okay, because with those looks, you'd never be popular anyway." He said.  
  
"So what your saying, is that you have to be beautiful to be popular at this school? Then I cant help but wonder how the hell you became popular," Lily said angrily  
  
Nothing else was said throughout the rest of the class. When it was over Lily quickly grabbed her stuff and walked out the door, glad to be rid of James Potter. Elayna soon caught up with her and they walked to the common room together. When they got to the girl's dormitories, they both fell onto Lily's bed.  
  
"I hate James Potter!" Lily practically screamed. Elayna nodded understandingly. "Don't worry, this will all be over by Christmas," she stated.  
  
Lily sat up, "What? When did you find this out?"  
  
"This morning, we got an owl from the headmaster telling us that on Christmas we can go back to being ourselves," Elayna told her.  
  
"What about going back to Salem's? Did he say anything about that?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
Lily studied Elayna's face for a second, "We have to stay here don't we?" she said.  
  
Elayna nodded slowly, "He thought it would be best for us to stay here and complete the year," she said.  
  
Lily groaned, and fell back onto her pillow. Elayna looked at her sympathetically before sighing and heading over to her own bed.  
  
Lily stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't as though she didn't like Hogwarts. In fact she thought it was a wonderful school. it was just the people here really got to her.  
  
Lily sat up, "I'm going downstairs for a little while." She said simply before heading downstairs.  
  
Lily mentally groaned and almost headed back upstairs when she saw James Potter and the rest of his little group hanging out on the sofa's.  
  
Lily was about the turn around but decided she wasn't going to be scared off by some boy. Lily walked past them and was almost at the portrait exit when she heard someone call her.  
  
Lily sighed and turned around to see some pretty blond girl standing in front of her, with two other people. The other two girls, had brown hair, while the other had black.  
  
"What? I'm kind of busy so make it quick," Lily said coolly to the girls. The blond one, obviously the leader walked up to her.  
  
"What's this I hear about you pouring something on my boyfriend?" The girl stated, obviously trying to make herself sound good.  
  
"Okay first off, it was pumpkin juice, and second, why are you asking me? You were there weren't you?' Lily said, raising an eyebrow. The blond glared at her, "Ya well, don't ever do that again, or else we'll kick your ass," she said.  
  
Lily chuckled, "What you need your little gang to beat up one person? Your so pathetic," Lily said before turning and walking out the portrait door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
cha!!! All done chapter 2!!! Im so glad that some of you thought that this was different from other stories, because that was what I was really trying to do. ^-^  
  
~Ceso 


	3. taking a stand

Sorry for the delay and all!! Damn final exams. Don't they know their interfering with my story writing/typing time!! Geez!! Hehe okay anyway here's chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
Elayna watched Lily pack a bunch of books into a bag. She gently stroked her cat with her long fingernails. The cat let out a loud meow as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Aww, poor Baby, stuck up here all day. Wanna go outside with Mummy? Aww come here sweetheart." Elayna cooed to her cat, Muffin.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "That would have been cute if I hadn't felt like loosing my lunch," Lily declared as she eyed Elayna and Muffin.  
  
Elayna snorted as she turned her attention to Lily, "What are you doing anyways?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Er, well you see, I haven't exactly done my homework yet," she muttered embarrassedly.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought that's what you've been sneaking off to do these last couple of days," Elayna asked in a confused tone.  
  
Lily coughed, attempting to make up an excuse, but decided to tell the truth.  
  
"Well you see, I've actually been using a spare room to, uh dance," She said smiling innocently.  
  
"And you didn't even ask me to go with you?! Its as though you ENJOY seeing me unhappy!" Elayna accused, glaring at Lily.  
  
"No! not at all, its just, well you can always come with me to the library. I'd love some help you know," Lily asked hopefully.  
  
Elayna snorted, "I think not. It's YOUR fault you've fallen behind. I hope this teaches you next time," Elayna said distractedly as she began petting Muffin again.  
  
Lily sighed. She had been hoping Elayna would have come with her to help her with her work. Lily finished placing her homework in a bag and swung it onto her shoulder.  
  
"Well, see you," Lily said as she walked out the door. Elayna snorted at Lily's retreating figure before turning her attention back to her cat completely.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked calmly down the hall towards the Library. All in all the day had gone pretty well. She had managed to avoid potter and his little fan club AND was managing to get her homework finished. All she needed now was to finish her day off with some dancing and everything would be great.  
  
Lily opened the door to the Library and headed in. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see who had walked in. Obviously realising that SHE was nothing exciting they went back to doing whatever they were doing.  
  
Lily blinked. Back in Salem's, whenever she walked through ANY door, everyone would stare in admiration and envy.  
  
Oh right Lily though I'm a no one in this school. Well THAT was going to change soon enough, she declared to herself. She would start from scratch, and prove to everyone that it didn't matter what a person looked like, though a small voice in her head told her it did.  
  
Lily walked to an empty table and sat down. She laid her books out in front of her and suddenly groaned as she realised how much homework she had left till the last moment. Her hand frayed to the closet book, 'spell book seven' when suddenly something hit her cheek.  
  
Lily's hand darted to her cheek as she felt her cheek. No real damage. She turned her head to where the offences were coming from.  
  
To her utter annoyance, she saw that pigheaded boy Potter and his little band of losers as she had nicknamed them.  
  
"What do you WANT potter?" Lily asked calmly. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her. No, she would keep her cool.  
  
"Nothing from you, naturally. In fact you should simply turn your ugly head around and continue what you're doing," he said smirking. His two friends (one had black hair and the other had blonde hair and looked like a pig) laughed stupidly at the dumb joke.  
  
Lily felt her hand tighten around the book she was holding. She wasn't going to let him see that he had actually gotten to her.  
  
"In fact, have you ever considered wearing a bag over your head? It-" what 'it' was, Lily never found out. At that time she had whipped that book at Potters head with anger. Of course, he wasn't seeker for nothing. He ducked the book and looked at her angrily. But just as his head turned to yell at her, he was hit by some a curse.  
  
James doubled over on the ground groaning. Everyone in the Library crowded around him, but Lily had had enough. She scooped up her books and marched out of the Library.  
  
"Lily! Wait!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and swung around on her heel. "What?!" she snapped in an impatient voice.  
  
She recognized the boy in front of her as the boy who didn't laugh at James' stupid insult.  
  
He stopped in front of her.  
  
"Listen Lily, I know your upset (Lily snorted) but please don't be too angry. James' didn't mean what he said. He just show's off sometimes." He pleaded.  
  
"And your point is?" Lily asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
The boy coughed slightly looking around nervously, "Well you see-" he began, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"You want the counter curse don't you?" She smirked.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"That's just too damn bad," Lily said calmly before turning and walking away, ignoring the boys pleas.  
  
She marched all the way back up to the Gryffindor common room before dropping into one of the chairs. She sighed as she glanced around the room.  
  
"H-hello L-lily," Nicole said as she walked into the room.  
  
Lily managed a small smile for the girl, "Hey Nicole," she muttered.  
  
Nicole sat down across from Lily in one of the sofa's.  
  
"E-Elayna t-told m-me y-you w-were g-going t-to t-the l-library t-to g-get y-your h-homework f-finished, d-did y-you g-get I-t d-done?" she stuttered.  
  
Lily sighed. Nicole's stutter was the last thing she needed right now. "No. I met up with that nuisance Potter, and well I suppose you can guess what happened." Lily said with another long sigh.  
  
Nicole looked down for a second before looking back up at Lily. Lily was more than surprised to see tears in the girl's eyes. She was about to ask her what was wrong when Nicole spoke.  
  
"L-lily, y-you s-should s-stop I-insulting p-potter. I-it w-would b-be b- better I-if y-you j-just p-pretended y-you w-were I-invisible. T-then h-he w-wouldn't p-pick o-on y-you s-so m-much. I-it's b-better t-hat w-way!" She cried.  
  
Lily sat stunned. She actually WANTED her to sit there and take James Potter's insults? What was WRONG with this girl!  
  
"Nicole you can't be serious!" Lily gasped.  
  
Nicole slowly nodded, "I-im s-serious, I-it's j-just t-the w-way t-things a- are,"  
  
Lily stood and crossed the distance between herself and Nicole faster than someone could say stop. Lily grabbed Nicole's shoulders and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Nicole you listen to me! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life! You telling me to sit down and let Potter walk all over me? NEVER. I'm going to stand up for myself and so help me, your going to stand up for YOURSELF too! James' Potter is just some bully who thinks he's cool by making other people feel small!" Lily said passionately.  
  
Suddenly Lily thought back to when that girl had bumped into her, spilling all Lily's books onto the floor.  
  
~*~ **Flashback** ~*~  
  
Lily glared as she pushed the sobbing girl to the floor.  
  
"Why don't you watch were your going four eyes?" Elayna said cruelly.  
  
Lily smirked.  
  
"What? You mean she can see over all that fat? Impressive."  
  
Elayna laughed out loud.  
  
The girl in front of them sat sobbing as though it was the end of the world. she messy blonde hair pulled into pigtails and glasses that were much to big for her. Lily was suddenly conscious of all the people staring at them.  
  
She leaned down to the girl and muttered, "Now then, pick up my books, or are you too stupid for even that?" she laughed.  
  
~*~ **End flashback** ~*~  
  
Lily felt her gut wrench. Could it be, that she was no better than Potter? She shuddered at the memory. B-but the girl had deserved that, right? Lily tried to convince herself that she was in the right, but that damn voice in her head kept saying otherwise. Lily's head dropped into her hands.  
  
"L-lily? A-are y-you o-okay?" Nicole asked worriedly.  
  
Lily looked up, her face was chalk white. Nicole gasped and reached out towards her.  
  
"L-lily d-do y-you n-need t-to g-go t-to t-the h-hospital w-wing?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
Lily simply shook her head. That girls face kept haunting her. The people around them laughing at the girl on the ground.  
  
Lily clutched her head and shuddered again.  
  
"Well if it isn't little Ms. Anorexic and Stutter."  
  
Lily did NOT need this right now. She turned to face the same girl that had confronted her about James'. The girl wore the same smug smile.  
  
"What?" Lily snapped. She felt Nicole tug at her slightly. No Nicole, Lily said mentally, im going to stick up for both of us. Im not going to let this bully break me.  
  
Lily stood up. She was ready for a confrontation this time.  
  
The girl seemed surprised that Lily had stood up, instead of cowering.  
  
Lily smirked and pulled out her wand. "Well?" she asked expectantly. The girl blinked hesitantly, then she too pulled out wand. Apparently losing face in front of her friends meant more to her than her life, Lily laughed mentally.  
  
Suddenly the girl raised her arm and brought it down in a swift movement, she opened her mouth to say the spell -  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The girl fumbled with her wand and dropped it. Lily stared at the figure who dared to impose on her raging.  
  
To her utter surprise though, instead of just anyone, there stood James Potter (who had obviously figured out the counter curse) and his little band of losers.  
  
James' Potter ruffled his hair and walked over to where the blond girl stood staring at him in surprise.  
  
"Leave her alone, alright?" he said in a commanding tone.  
  
"B-but why?" the blonde girl asked, in a confused tone.  
  
"Just-leave her alone okay, I have my reasons." He said. Then he turned to Lily and smirked.  
  
"Now Lily, if I see you fighting over me again-"  
  
He took off before he even finished the sentence. Lily stood there gaping like an idiot. The blonde girl seemed to snap out of it before Lily did because she walked over to Lily and muttered in a threatening voice.  
  
"I don't know why James' stopped this, but remember this, My name is Chelsea and I WILL get you next time,"  
  
"Right, with or without your friends? Because somehow I doubt you'll confront me without them, but whatever, the more the merrier!" Lily smirked before taking Nicole by the arm and hauling her up the stairs and into the girl's dormitories.  
  
~*~  
  
Well theres Chapter 3  
  
Okay a quick note.  
  
I want everyone to know that I do understand the whole teasing thing, so please don't get offended by it. It was not meant to offend anyone.  
  
Thanks!  
  
~*~ **Ceso** *~* 


	4. The conversation

I really don't have anything to say about this chapter, sorry for the delay, I'm trying to work on all my stories and it isn't easy!!  Hehe

~*~

Chapter 4

Lily was still fuming.  How DARE that girl think she was better than her!  And Potter!  Thinking that she, Lily Evans, would ever sink so low as to fight another person just for him!  

Lily Evans did not NEED to fight other women for her men.  Lily began grumbling to herself, which caused everyone in the main hall to stare at her as though she was crazy.

Elayna poked her in the side and gave her an amused look.  Lily didn't even give her a look back.  She began shovelling into her dinner like it was her last one. 

She would have loved it if Potter would have just fallen into some hole and died.  In fact he could take his little _Chelsea _and they could fall into the hole together.

"Lily!  Get a grip, don't take it out on the chicken!" Elayna told her as she waved her hand in front of Lily's face.  Lily blinked and stared at her dinner.  The Chicken looked as though it had been through a shredder a couple of times.  Suddenly she was aware of everyone staring at her.  Elayna seemed to be the only one who found this whole thing amusing.

"I's going for a walk," Lily muttered as she picked up her bag and headed outside.  Even though it was almost dark, the cool air felt good against her skin.  She felt all her anger slowly slip away.

"Lily!"

Well almost.  Lily suddenly felt her anger rise again as she turned to face James.  He had been in the main hall when she had left.  The nerve of him!  He must have followed her.

"What do you want?" Lily felt like snapping, but managed at the last moment to calm her tone down slightly.

"What, am I not allowed to simply want to talk to you?" He asked innocently, almost, as though he hadn't spent everyday Lily had been at Hogwarts making her life miserable.

"No, why don't you go _Chelsea_ or whatever her name is," Lily said in an annoyed tone.

"Lily, do I detect jealousy?"  James asked playfully.

"Like I'd ever be jealous of _her_," Lily laughed, "If you ask me, you two were made for each other!"

Suddenly Lily turned and glared at him, "Why are you even here?"

"I told you, I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Ya right, like I believe that,"

"Fine then, don't,"

"I wont,"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Lily turned and began walking a different way, and to her utter annoyance, James followed her.

"Would you just go away!" Lily snapped,  "Maybe you don't get it, so let me say it a little clearer…I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

James stared at her confused, "Why do you hate me?"

Lily also stopped, "Are you seriously that clueless?  Do you honestly think after all you've done to me, I'd actually like you?" Lily asked incredibly.

"Er…"

"Oh you are hopeless!  Why don't you just leave me alone?"  Lily sighed.

"Actually I don't know," James said with a shrug.  He suddenly reached up and ran his hand through his messy hair.  Lily watched this and felt even more annoyed.  How was it the Potter always managed to ruin her day?

"So, uh…wanna tell me about yourself?"  James said.  Lily stared at him, did he actually sound…. nervous?  Lily eyed him suspiciously. 

"Why?"

James suddenly looked up at her in an annoyed fashion, "Listen, I'm just trying to be nice okay!  What do I have to do to make you understand that!"

Lily suddenly realised she had the advantage, James's had snapped.  He had let his anger show and in doing this, lost his advantage.  Lily smirked, "Well you could start by apologizing," 

James opened his mouth obviously to apologise but Lily quickly cut in, "Not now.  I think I deserve a better apology than one simply said on the spot," Lily said and turned and walked away, leaving James standing there stunned.

"Said on the spot?"  James muttered to himself as he watched her walk away.  What WAS it with her?  And why did he even want to be around her!  The girl only made him angry!  That and she was ugly!  Well, except her eyes.  She had beautiful eyes, probably the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.  BUT THAT WASN'T THE POINT!  James groaned, he never had to apologise to anyone!  So how in the world was he going to apologise to her?  She obviously wouldn't accept a simple 'sorry bout that', or anything like that.  WHY DID HE EVEN CARE?!

James groaned and ran his hand through his hair again.  She had gotten to him.  It had been 6 years since anyone had ever gotten to him like she had.  Even Snape never got to him like she did!  What _was_ it with Lily Evan?

Lily walked into the girl dormitories and flopped down on her bed.  Elayna and Nicole were both sitting on Elayna's bed looking at magazines.  It seemed Elayna was having the time of her life explaining the whole make-up and dress thing to Nicole, who actually seemed to take a genuine interest in it, which seemed to please Elayna even more.

"Hey Lily, Halloween is coming up soon, which means a trip to Hogsmeade, what do you think about going to look at dresses then?"  Elayna asked offhandedly.

"Why are we looking for dresses?"  Lily asked.

"For the Christmas dance of course!"  Elayna said as though it was the most important thing in the world.

"E-Elayna s-said s-she'd g-give m-me a-a m-make o-over f-for t-the d-dance," Nicole said happily.

"Wonderful," Lily muttered dryly.  Lily stopped.  Just because she was angry didn't mean it was right to take it out on Nicole.

Elayna was looking at her appraisingly over the top of her magazine, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," she muttered.

"Er, sorry Nicole, I didn't mean to be rude about it.  I suppose you could say I had a bad day," Lily muttered.

"J-james P-potter?"  Nicole asked knowingly.  

"Was it that obvious?"  Lily said with a sad smile.

"Yes, now stop depressing, it's getting annoying," Elayna told her as she turned the page of her magazine.

"Thanks for the comfort," Lily smirked at Elayna.

"Hmm, what do you think about Sirius Black?"  Elayna said, not looking up from her magazine.

Lily almost fell to the ground, Sirus Black?!  He was in the same group as Potter!  "I think I like him about as much as I like Potter, why?"

"Hmm, no reason," Elayna said, still occupied with the magazine.

~*~

Whoa, theres chapter 4 (go me ^-^) hehe

Alia – I didn't put Chelsea in this chapter, but I'll try to make her much more graceful next time okay?  I re-read the story after I read your review and you were right, she fumbled way too much to be a bully.  Hehe I wish I LOOKED like lily (not when she looks like a nerd, but the popular Lily -_^)  hehe

Icy – thank you thank you thank you!   Hehe ^-^ thanks for the review!!

Flamer – I'm so glad you enjoyed you!  Thanx for the review!

Princess – I'm glad you thought it was cool, thanx for the review.

Kym moore – I'm so glad you found if different, that was what I was aiming for, thanks for the review!

MysticLee – omg, thank you so much for putting my stories on your profile!!  Not only did you motivate me to update Simple Glance but also this one!!!   Thank you sooooo much!!  I'm so glad you enjoyed them!!!! ^-^

Okay, those are the ppl who reviewed to chapter 3 (and a few others) so thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well!!  It means so much to me!!

~Ceso


	5. The Picture

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay (yet again) but I have eleven stories to update and it's really beginning to catch up!!  Hehe okay, no more excuses.  I'm going to try and add in some of the suggestions you guys gave me last chapter okay?  Anyway here's chapter five of Love Till Death….

~*~

"I can't wait!" Elayna exclaimed happily.  Lily was surprised she wasn't jumping up and down.  Tomorrow they would be allowed to go on their first trip to Hogsmeade.  Not that Lily wasn't excited as well, she was just… preoccupied. 

Lily was one of those people who hated 'slow' days.  It was in her nature to be active all the time.  Which was what really brought around this.  

They were sitting in their dormitories like any other day.  Classes had finished an hour ago and to put it lightly, Lily was bored.  Back in Salem's she was always surrounded by people.  Here she had only two people to hang around.  Not that she was complaining or anything… it just seemed like for some reason Elayna had gotten… boring.

"Let's do something," Lily practically whined.

Elayna stopped waving her wand around, trying to make glitter paths and raised an eyebrow at her.  Apparently Lily had gotten her attention.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking along the lines of a prank, on someone who really annoys us…. maybe---"

"Potter and his group?" Elayna quickly finished for her.

"That's a great idea!" Lily grinned like a madman.

"No," Elayna said simply and began making glitter paths again with her wand.

"What do you mean no!" Lily complained as she hoped onto Elayna's bed, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Again, No,"

"Why not?" Lily reasoned, "It'll be a great way to get back at them!"

"Why not someone else, like…Chelsea.  We could prank her.  That would be fun," Elayna suggested.

"Fine I suppose," Lily said grudgingly.

"Wonderful!  Now then, what about a color changing spell?" Elayna suggested excitedly as she placed her wand down.

"No, no, we've done those too many times.  I want to try something new and exciting,"

"What about a goo spell?"

"Too messy,"

"Shine spell?"

"Too bright,"

"Hair spell?"

Lily stopped for a second, "You mean make her grow hair rapidly everywhere?" 

"Something like that,"

"That does sound good now that you mention it.  How about we curse it so every time she looks at herself she doesn't see anything," Lily grinned.

"But what if she looks in a mirror?"

"We'll enchant all the mirrors in Griffindor so she can't see the hair?"

"But all the other mirrors she will be able to see the hair?" Elayna laughed, "Wonderful, this will be one of our best pranks!"

"Now your sure about not pranking ---" Lily began but quickly stopped as the dormitory door flew open and none other than James, Sirus and Remus walked in.  

Lily groaned and sat up, "Your dense girlfriend isn't up here Potter, now go away,"

James Potter had no intention of leaving though, and neither did his friends.  James actually walked over to Lily and sat down next to her. 

"Hello Lily Flower," James said brightly.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped, and then added as a second thought, "And how exactly did you manage to get up here?"

"Come now Lily flower, you underestimate my intelligence.  The murderers can fix anything, it was a simple matter of…well your not interested in that now are you?" He said smiling.

"No I'm not, quite frankly, I'm not interested in anything you have to say, now get out!" Lily said with her teeth clenched.  He really did know how to ruin her days.

"Hey James, look at this!" Sirius exclaimed from over on Lily's bed.  He was holding something that looked oddly enough like…

Lily gasped and jumped off the bed with lightning speed to grab the object away from Sirius.  But James, seeing how Lily reacted to it, was faster.  He wasn't seeker for the Griffindore team for nothing.

James' let out a low whistle as he inspected the object her now held at arms length for Lily, "Wow Lily, who's this?"

Lily groaned and reached to get the picture again but to her frustration found she couldn't.

"You big clod!  Give it back!" Lily snapped.

James grinned and went to look at it again but found it wasn't in his hand.  Lily blinked in surprise too. 

"Now now, Lily said she didn't want you to look at this," Elayna said with an amused tone in her voice.  To Lily's relief she held the picture in her hand.  

The picture was actually of her, standing beside a willow in Salem's.  But she didn't look like she did now.  In the picture she had her Long, Wavy coppery red hair, that was full and had a gleam to it.  Not nasty, orange and wiry.  Her body had full curves and her legs were long, and could turn heads were ever she went.  Lily felt pain grip her.  She missed those times, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Aww come on, give it back, I was just looking," James pleaded as he reached towards the picture.  Elayna shook her head and took a step back.  James was just about to lunge for the picture when Sirius cut in.

"It's no big deal Prongs, lets get out of here," Sirius said with an odd look on his face.  Lily watched him closely but as quickly as not the look was gone.

"He's right, let's just go.  We have lots of…stuff to do," Remus said quickly.  James shot a look towards Lily one last time before walking out of the dormitories.  Lily quickly grabbed the picture from Elayna, "Well thank you so much for finally deciding to help," she snapped.

Elayna shrugged, '"Your welcome," was all she said before laying back down on her bed.

"I wonder what they really wanted," Lily said more to herself than anyone else.

"Who knows?" Elayna said, though Lily missed the quick grin that spread over her face, "Maybe he liiiiiikes you," she said in a singsong voice.

"Your so immature" Lily said as she threw a pillow at Elayna.

Elayna pushed the pillow away and stared up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with you today?  You're acting so… Weird" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Am I?" Elayna said innocently.

Lily decided she wasn't going to get anything out of this conversation and quickly changed it, "What did you have planned for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

This caught Elayna's attention as she rolled over to look at Lily, "I'm going to buy a dress of course, and oh there's so much to do!" she exclaimed happily.

"I heard a rumour going around that they're planning to have a Halloween dance as well…" Lily said, but was cut off.

"That doesn't give us much time at all!  So much to do!" Elayna muttered to herself.

"So, do you have anyone you want to go with yet?" Lily inquired.

"Hmm, no not really,"

"I see," Lily yawned.

Elayna turned to her, "You really should get some sleep.  All these long nights are going to catch up with you sooner or later."

Lily let out another loud yawn, "Mmm your right, good night," Lily said before turning over and falling asleep in record-breaking time.  Elayna stared at her for a second before turning back to her own work.  She pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling on it. 

The next morning Lily woke up fresh as a daisy.  It took her only a few moments to get dressed and by that time she was wide-awake and in a great mood.  The day was going to be great.  Shopping with Elayna always promised good times.  And now Nicole was joining them, which meant someone to teach all they know too.

Lily quickly scooted down to breakfast and began eating a slow, yet delicious breakfast when Dumbledore stood.  Lily had quickly learned what this meant.  It meant everyone fell silent because he wanted to say something.  Which happened quite effectively.

"I am very sad to inform you, that your Head girl Helen, has moved away.  Some of you already knew this, and I wish her all the luck in her new location.  That being said, I feel it is only right someone replace her.  This person being… Lily Evans."

Lily blinked in surprise.  Why would she get the place as head girl when she had only been her a few months.  Dumbledore congratulated her and moved on to different things.

Lily was left dumbfounded.  This was great!  She was head girl!  Wait a minute…Lily stopped for a second…wasn't…Potter head boy?  Lily groaned and considered rejecting the position, but quickly pushed the thought away.  There was no way Potter was going to scare her away from this.

"Congrats Lily," Elayna whispered with an encouraging smile.  Lily smiled back.

"Wow Lily flower, it seems like were going to be working together," James said with a grin.

"Great," Lily said sarcastically, "And what's with the Lily Flower?"

James' Shrugged, "Just a nick-name" then he went back to eating, or shovelling his breakfast.

Lily sighed.  Nothing ever worked out the way it should.

~*~

Whoa, go me ^-^ I finished it!!  Hehe anyways, that's about it I suppose.  Thank you for reviewing!!  I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!

Next chapter… Hogsmeade!

~Ceso


	6. Lily's dress and James's save

Hey!  Wow, it's been so long!  Sorry guys, I've been so busy with all my other stories I kind of put this one on hold.  ^^ sorry!  Anyways, I was re-reading the story when I noticed I had put down murders instead of marauders, sorry to everyone who put up with that!

Anyways here's the next chapter.

~*~

Love till death chapter 6

~*~

"Lily!" Came a screeching voice from behind a very large pile of clothes.

"Yes Elayna," Lily said calmly.

"I can't find my…"

"Look in the bottom left hand drawer."

"Oh… your right…"

Lily continued with her own dressing, occasionally having to help Elayna who seemed to have gone into a nervous breakdown, which was odd since Elayna very rarely became stressed over anything.

"Are you going to be---" Lily began.

"I'm fine." Elayna said happily, pulling her robes over her head.

"Are we still---"

"Yes, were still looking for gowns for the dance." Elayna confirmed as she made some last minute primping.

Hogsmeade was booming.  Witches and Wizards crowded the streets, all looking for something or other.  You could find anything in Hogsmeade, or so Lily had been told.

Elayna was absolutely ecstatic about the whole thing, as she pulled Lily into random clothing stores.  Together they tried on some of the most outrageous clothes possible, from a dragon print gown with neon pink ruffles to a green dress that smelled distinctly like grass and bloomed flowers and once and while.

Finally they arrived at a store called 'Groti's gowns for all occasions.'  At first, it didn't seem all that promising, but after search for what seemed to be an hour, Lily heard Elayna calling her over frantically.

The dress Elayna had found was emerald green and matched beautifully with Lily's eyes.  After trying it on and modeling it a few times, it was evident that the dress was perfect for her.

Then Lily looked at the price tag.

"Oh… well, we can look else where." She murmured dejectedly.

Elayna calmly took the dress from her and looked at the price tag.  She emitted a low whistle, "Wow." Was all she said, before closing her eyes.

Lily waited for a moment as Elayna seemed to think.

"If we pool our money together, we'll have just enough." Elayna said suddenly, as she held the dress up to look at again, as if making sure the dress was worth the money.

Lily shook her head, "No, it's fine, besides then you wouldn't have any money to buy a gown."

Elayna gave the dress one last lingering look before shaking her head, "I suggest you pull out your purse now.  We're buying it."

Lily's protest fell on deaf ears as Elayna forced Lily to hand over her purse.  As they walked outside of the store Lily continued her protest.

"Complain all you want, that was a final sale, so I suggest you start thanking me or at least stop complaining."

Lily stared at her for a second, "Are you sure your feeling alright?"

When Elayna turned to face her, Lily was surprised to see she was smiling happily, "Actually, I've never felt better.  I like that…. Giving.  Oh, here's your dress…"

Lily took it and smiled, "Thank you but what are you going to do now?"

Elayna glanced towards the sun, before waving a hand in front of her face, "It's getting hot, lets go somewhere cooler.  We have a bit of money left, shall we get some butterbeers?"

Lily was fully aware of the change of subject, but decided to not push the topic, "Sure."

They headed over to the leaky cauldron, were many students from school were also enjoying the cool air.

Lily and Elayna sat down with their butterbeers, which Elayna had gotten and began a casual talk.  It was then that pandemonium broke out.

One minute everyone was sitting there enjoying a drink, the next hexes and curses were being flung everywhere.  Lily just had enough time to duck under the table as a curse flew past her.

She looked frantically around for somewhere to run, before she realized Elayna wasn't with her.  Lily felt fear grip her.  Was Elayna safe?  Was she hurt?

Then someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards.  Lily let out a squeak out fear before a rough hand was placed around her mouth.

"Shush!" The voice demanded harsh.  

Lily recognized that voice almost immediately.  Potter! 

"Follow me." He whispered, releasing his hold on her mouth.  He waited until he saw her nod before proceeding forward, towards a room in the leaky cauldron.  

Lily crawled along the floor with him, weaving in and out of chair and table legs, occasionally hearing people shout of curses.

"In here." Potter muttered, pushing the door open to reveal a cellar room.  This had better not be a prank, Lily thought grimly as she crawled into the room.

James shut the door behind them, and then began moving sacs around until finally he uncovered a thick wooden door.  Reach down, he pulled the rope upwards.  The door creaked then gave way.

James motioned for her to go down.  Hesitantly, Lily complied.  

Shutting the door behind them, James light the point of his wand to give them a bit of light.

"Where are we?" Lily whispered.

"A tunnel."

"Well obviously." Lily muttered crossly.

"James!" suddenly echoed threw the darkness.

James seemed to sigh with relief as he lowered his wand.  Ahead of them stood Remus, Peter, Sirius and too Lily's surprise, Elayna.

"What—" Lily began, but was quickly cut off.

"Lets head back to the school." James said, motioning for her to walk ahead.

Lily did so.

The walk back was done in silence, with the occasional whisper from Sirius to James or so on.  It seemed everyone was pretty shaken up by the attack.

It seemed like forever until the reached the end of the dark tunnel.  Sirius opened to door, allowing everyone to climb out.  It took Lily a few minutes to adjust to the brightness.  When she did, she realized they were back at Hogwarts.

"How did you---" She began.

"Now now Lils, I can't tell you that." James smiled playfully.  It seemed he would never grow up!

"Well, Thank you." Lily said quietly, surprising herself and James.

"Just doing my duty!" He replied in a smug tone.  Lily couldn't help but role her eyes.  He was impossible!

"Shall we head back to the tower?"

This was greeted with an enthusiastic cheer.

When they returned to the common room though, Chelsea was waiting.  She smiled coyly, told James how worried she was, and so on and so forth.  Lily rolled her eyes, unable to take it any longer.

Without another word she began walking up the stairs and into the girls dormitories.  Before she got there though she heard Chelsea ask him if he wanted her to help him 'relax'.  What surprised Lily even more was when James told her no.

~*~

Well how was that?  Not very long, I know, but I need to work on my other stories.  Sorry!  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Review Responses:

KristiexxNguyen – Thank you so much for the review!  I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Effa Commander – Thank you!  I'm so glad you liked it.  Thanks for the review!

Ancient-Legend – Here's your update.  Thanks for the review!

Chalza – Awesome?  Wow, thank you!  Thanks for the review!

Beach Berrys - ^^ aww thank you!  I'm so glad your enjoying this!  Don't worry, I have plans for Lily and James when she reveals herself!  Thanks for the review!

jennypurple – I'm glad you like the story line.  Its so hard to find a plot that no one else has used yet.  Thanks for the review!

Alcapacien – Here's more!  Thanks for the review!

Starborn – Okay I think that was you… lol, lets hope so otherwise I've forgotten someone.  I'm still alive!  Ya! Heheh Thanks for the review!

JayGurlie15 – Wow, great?  Thank you so much!  And thanks for the review!

singer – Who knows how the mind of a guy works @_@ hehe thanks for the review!

High?D – Thank you so much for the review!  I'm so glad your enjoying it! ^^

Bitch Flamer – I do appreciate your review, but if you find the need to flame me, can you at least make it worthwhile and tell me why you thought my story sucked?  If you do review back to this and tell me where my story was so bad, I'd be more than happy to change it.

~*~

Well that's about it! 

Till next time!

~Ceso


	7. Thoughts

~*~

Love Till Death – Chapter Seven

~*~

Lily drummed her fingers against the dresser, as she waited for Elayna to get ready.  It seemed as though it had been forever!

Lily head already read the paper, looking for some mention of the attack on the leaky cauldron yesterday, but to her disappointment, nothing was mentioned.

"I'm ready," Elayna, said as she walked out of the bathroom, "Shall we get going?"

Lily nodded, "Ready Nicole?"

Nicole stood up, slinging her book bag upwards, "Y-yes, l-lets g-go."

Their first class was potions, with Slytherin. 

The class seemed as though it could have been divided with a ruler, because on one side sat Gryffindore and on the other sat Slytherin. 

Professor Snape began his lecture, as the rest of the class settled in.  Some fell asleep, others doodled on his or her parchment.   Tomorrow was the day of the dance, and no one seemed willing to concentrate.

Lily's own thoughts were on her beautiful dress.  As much as it hurt her to know she wouldn't look _amazing_, she could still feel great.

"Are you excited about the dance?" Lily whispered to Elayna, who was currently scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"No, not really." Elayna responded quietly.

That was surprising.  Elayna loved going to dances.  It wasn't just the dressing up part, it was getting out onto the floor and showing off your moves.  Having people idolize you wasn't so bad either.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm not going."

"Your not going?" Lily said, more loudly than she intended to.  Professor Snape shot them a look, but didn't comment, "Why not?" Lily asked, lowering her voice.

Elayna simply shrugged, and refused to comment any more on the subject.

A few minutes into the lecture though, A student walked in.  Professor Snape glared intimidating at the student, "Well?"

"The headmaster requests the presence of the Head boy and girl." The boy recited.  

"Very well." He growled, "Potter, Evans, you have an essay on why worms hearts are important to the Primpola Potion.  Have it done by next class."

Lily quickly collected her things, said a goodbye to Elayna and walked out the door.  Whether Potter was following or not, she didn't care.

"Do you know what this is about?" James asked casually.  Ever since that incident in the leaky Cauldron, James had been at least semi decent to her.  And for some reason, Lily didn't really mind having him around when we wasn't being a stuck up git.

"No, but it probably has something to do with the dance?"

"Oh… The dance."

Lily gave him an odd look, "Aren't you excited about the dance?"

"Well… no, not really."

Lily snorted, why was it no one was looking forward to the dance, "Why is that?"

"It could be because you're not going with me." He responded without missing a beat.

Lily almost stumbled in surprise.  This was the same person who called her ugly from the first day since she arrived.  He had been nothing short of terrible!  Granted, he has changed a lot since then… but…

"I can't go with you." Lily responded.

"Going with someone else?" James asked curiously.

"Yes… I thought you knew that."

James gave her an odd look, "Why would I know that?"

"Because I'm going with Peter."

Silence met her comment.  James stared at her, as though she had grown another head.  She was going with _Peter?_  

"Your choosing Peter over me?" James snapped, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Lily scowled, "Why do you even care?"

James stopped.  Why did he care?  Lily Evans wasn't pretty, she wasn't beautiful… nor did she even like him.  So why did he care if she was going with that traitorous rat?

By this time though, they had reached the main hall.  People were scurrying around like it was the end of the world.

James said nothing to her as he turned to leave.  Lily frowned but didn't call him back.  She should have known he couldn't change for the better.

It didn't take her long to figure out needed to be done.  As head girl, she realized all these people expected her to take over the main decorating and boss them around.  Well, Lily could do that easily.

Since the main hall was being decorated Students were allowed to eat their diner out on the front lawn, sort of as a picnic, giving Lily and James the entire day to work on the room.  By the time it was time to go to bed, the main hall looked amazing.  

It had been decorated with Halloween in mind, and in Lily's opinion, did the holiday full justice.  Orange and black streamers hung from the ceiling, enchanted bats flew along the roof, flashes of thunder were omitted from the ceiling, and the floor had been enchanted to glow orange at regular intervals. 

"Looks good." Lily heard James say as he walked up behind her, "Its late, I'll see you tomorrow." And without another word he left.

Lily turned and walked away also, but she didn't return to the common room.  Instead she walked to the dungeons, where a room had been set aside for Elayna and herself.

Lily walked into it, and the second she did, the spell was broken.  She felt her body mold itself into her original shape, and her hair gain the flamboyant bounce and colour it once had.

It was as though a horrible burden had been lifted from her shoulders, and for the first time in a long time, Lily felt good.  

Lily lowered a bag to the ground and rooted through it, until finally her hand struck the velvety material she was looking for.  Quickly she stripped down and pulled the dress down onto her body.  It fit perfectly.

Lily turned around, admiring herself in the mirror.  She looked nothing short of amazing.  The dress twirled playfully with her figure, as the top part clung to her round curves almost desperately.

Before she realized what she was doing, Lily suddenly found tears welling up in her eyes.  It was so horrible, being like this.  The way people stared at her in disgust, the way they treated her.

Before she knew it, tears were running down her face, as a picture of that girl haunted her mind once more.  The stricken look in her face… the way her eyes had open terror in them…

Those things Lily had said to that girl… those terrible, horrible words… 

Lily collapsed to the floor, her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.  Her and her bloody pride!  Because of it, the girls face would haunt her for eternity.  She was no better then anyone in this school, not the marauders, not Chelsea, not anyone.

~*~

It was past eleven by the time Lily stumbled into the dormitories.   She dropped her bag uncaringly onto the floor and was about to throw herself into bed when a timid voice echoed through the room.

"L-lily?"

Lily closed her eyes and opened them a couple of times, debating whether or not to speak, finally deciding on the later.

"Ya?"

Then she realized Elayna and Nicole were sitting on her bed waiting for her.  Had they been worried?  No… Elayna would have known where she was.

"Are you okay?" Elayna interrupted roughly.

"I'm fine." Lily said softly, hoping they would take the hint and leave her alone.

"Your not."

Lily felt like yelling at Elayna, like screaming and yelling, but instead… she blurted out, "Do you think we had friends at Salems?"

She could almost see the odd looks Elayna was giving her, "Of course we did… what are you---"

"No" Lily interrupted, "I mean real friends."

Nicole said nothing as she watched the two friends talk about friends.  To be honest, she though there was something odd about the two.  Like they weren't all there.  It seemed like in their minds, they were some beautiful beings… totally ignoring their real appearance.

"Real friends?" Elayna repeated.

Lily sighed, "I mean, true friends.  People who didn't talk behind our backs, people who didn't like us just for our popularity or because of who we are."

"Oh."

Lily turned to Nicole, "I'm really sorry.  I know you don't understand what we're talking about, but I promise one day you will.  I also wanted to apologize for how you've been treated."

"Lily are you alrigh—"

"W-why w-would y-you a-apologize?" 

Lily ignored Elayna and instead focused on Nicole, "Because… its not right how your treated, and I want you to know that I've changed."

"Lily?" Elayna whispered.

"It's okay." Lily smiled, "I understand now what he meant."

~*~

Well there's the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews!

**Review Responses:**

lovely – Lol don't worry, that didn't sound corny, and I liked your suggestion.  It makes sense!  Thanks for the review and the suggestion!

MysticLee – Thank you, I'm glad your enjoying them!  Thanks for the review!

Tears of a Fairy Queen – I'm so sorry this took so long!  I really appreciate your review!

Georgiana – I'll try and make the gaps smaller, Thanks for the review!

Amandinka – Okay, I know this is going to sound weird, but can you give me an example of my normal standard?  Sorry, its been a while since I've updated this story and my writings changed since then.  Sorry about it taking so long too!  Thanks for the review!

Swishy Willow Wand – Lol I know what you mean, I can't wait to start writing the x-mas time.  But I have to pace myself -_^ thanks for the review!

BotherBother69 – Still ugly, Thanks for the review!

That's it for now, Thanks again for the reviews!

~Ceso


End file.
